


Złota rybka imieniem Graham

by fleetplatypus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Mrs. Hudson, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, goldfish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetplatypus/pseuds/fleetplatypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...czy Giles? Gary? Nie! Gabriel. Chrzanić to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Złota rybka imieniem Graham

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock: A Goldfish Named Graham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124285) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer). 



Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niewielką misę. Stała na książce "101 sposobów na przyrządzenie ryby", o której myślał jedynie że jest dosyć nietaktowna, naprawdę. Co nie powinno szczególnie dziwić.

\- To złota rybka - odezwał się w końcu.

\- W rzeczy samej - powiedział Sherlock, przeciągając samogłoski. - Twoja umiejętność dedukcji nigdy nie przestanie mnie zdumiewać, drogi bracie.

Mycroft stłumił śmiech i zacisnął palce na uchwycie parasola, spoglądając to na rybkę, to na Sherlocka. Nim zdążył zapytać co to robi na jego stoliku do kawy, pani Hudson weszła do środka.

Naprawdę uwielbiał tą kobietę, abstrahując od tego jak irytująca potrafiła być. Opiekowała się jego bratem i dbała o to, aby ten jadał regularne posiłki, co było dosyć istotne, odkąd John zamieszkał wspólnie z Mary Morstan.

\- Przyniosłam wam herbatę, chłopcy - zaświergotała, kładąc tacę na stole obok ryby. - Earl Gray, wiem że woli ją pan od innych, panie Holmes.

Odpowiedział jej miękkim uśmiechem. - Dziękuję, pani Hudson.

\- Upewnię się, że spróbował pan herbatników - powiedziała, wskazując na talerz. - A ty, Sherlocku, naprawdę powinieneś coś zjeść!

\- Nie, nie powinienem - bąknął Sherlock, ale nachylił się do przodu, aby dodać cukru do swojej herbaty. - A Mycroft nie powinien jeść więcej herbatników, bo w ostatnim czasie znów przybrał na wadze.

Mycroft posłał mu sztuczny uśmiech, co młodszy Holmes odwzajemnił, podczas gdy pani Hudson krzątała się sprzątając i porządkując to i tamto.

\- Nie bądź głupi, Sherlocku - zacmokała. - Twój brat jest szczupły.

\- Dziękuję, pani Hudson - powiedział Mycroft, uśmiechając się z wyższością, gdy Sherlock zmarszczył nos w kierunku swojej gospodyni. - I dziękuję za herbatniki.

Posłała im uśmiech, nim wyszła sprzątać dalej, pozostawiając ich w ciszy. Mycroft uniósł swoją filiżankę, wdychając zapach płynu, przed wzięciem małego łyka. Bez cukru; dokładnie tak jak lubił.

\- Gdyby ode mnie to zależało - odezwał się - pani Hudson zostałaby świętą po swojej śmierci. Zasługuje na to za utrzymywanie cię przy życiu.

\- Nonsens. - Sherlock machnął ręką, dalej siedząc w fotelu - jego brat zajmował ten "należący" do Johna. - Pani Hudson przeżyje nas wszystkich.

\- Mm - mruknął Mycroft. Prawdopodobnie miał rację. Żaden z braci Holmes nie miał szczególnie bezpiecznej pracy; Sherlock w każdym momencie mógł zostać zastrzelony lub uduszony, a Mycroft miał mnóstwo wrogów, którzy byliby szczęśliwi robiąc mu to samo. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Sherlock odejdzie pierwszy. Nie dlatego, że życzył mu choroby czy innego nieszczęścia, ale dlatego że będzie mógł zabić drani, którzy myśleli iż mogli skrzywdzić jego brata. I Sherlock wciąż potrzebował opiekuna, nieważne w jakim był wieku.

\- Teraz - Mycroft przeczyścił gardło i odstawił filiżankę oraz podstawkę. - Złota rybka.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

\- To tylko rybka, Mycroft. Proste zwierzątko. Pewnie nawet ty wiesz jak się nią zaopiekować.

\- Jestem pewien, że mam kogoś, kto będzie mógł się nią zająć, podczas gdy będę niedysponowany - odpowiedział Mycroft. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem bardzo ciekaw, czemu postanowiłeś mi ją zakupić..

Sherlock go zignorował, wbijając wzrok w kominek, gdzie obok czaszki znajdowała się sterta listów przybita nożem.

\- Obawiam się, że ma to coś wspólnego z naszą rozmową z zeszłego tygodnia - kontynuował.

\- A dlaczego by miało? - zapytał Sherlock.

\- Wspomniałem, że jestem otoczony przez złote rybki mniej niż sześć dni temu - powiedział starszy Holmes - a ty wydawałeś się być pod wrażeniem, że jestem samotny.

\- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną, kupującym starszemu braciszkowi zwierzątko? - warknął Sherlock, patrząc na niego zirytowany i wydymając wargi.

\- Nigdy nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać - zaśmiał się Mycroft i znów unosząc filiżankę z herbatą. - Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będę w stanie rozgryźć cię do końca.

\- Dzięki za to bogu - mruknął Sherlock, popijając swój własny napój.

Mycroft w końcu odnalazł to ciepłe na sercu, które pojawiało się właśnie w takich momentach i które pojawiało się dzięki łączącemu ich braterstwu. Jego brat znacznie się zmienił w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat; po pierwsze z powodu Johna Watsona, po drugie z powodu jego międzynarodowej podróży po świecie. Ich relacja także się uległa przekształceniu i nienawidził faktu, że Sherlock musiał przejść przez piekło, aby tak się stało, jednak był zadowolony z tejże zmiany. Nigdy nie mogli się do końca porozumieć, lecz w końcu Sherlock mógł porozmawiać z nim bez obrzucania się inwektywami co cztery sekundy. I teraz nie miał problemu z okazaniem, że się o niego martwi, martwi się że on mógł być samotny i potrzebować kogoś w swoim życiu.

\- Choć doceniam gest i troskę - przemówił w końcu Mycroft po kilku minutach ciszy - jest to zupełnie niepotrzebne. Nie jestem samotny, Sherlocku.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? - zażartował Sherlock, jakby starszy Holmes naprawdę mógł.

\- Nie przejmuj się moimi problemami - oświadczył. - Masz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

\- Na przykład jakie? - gderał Sherlock. - Bez sprawy, bez eksperymentów...

\- Bez blogera? - dokończył.

Jego brat skrzywił się i pociągnął połowę swojej herbaty, a policzki mu drgały, gdy gorący płyn kręcił mu się po języku. Mycroft uniósł brew i napił się swojej.

\- Zamknij się - mruknął młodszy mężczyzna, biorąc ciasteczko i wkładając całe naraz do ust. Mycroft cmoknął, ale nie było sensu w reakcji. Pewne rzeczy w Sherlocku pozostawały niezmienne.

\- W każdym razie - powiedział Sherlock, gdy już przełknął - przyjmij rybkę i zapomnimy, że kiedykolwiek się to stało, dobrze?

\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę. - Mycroft pokręcił głową. - Nigdy niczego nie zapominam, jak dobrze wiesz, i dlaczego miałbym chcieć zatrzymać dowód, że mój brat się troszczy?

\- Nienawidzę cię, Mycroft - jęknął Sherlock. Pochylił się i podniósł plastikową torebkę, leżącą obok kuli. Rybka poruszała się w wodzie, łapiąc oddech. - Kupiłem jedzenie, które polecili mi w sklepie zoologicznym, a także poradzili mi co do zbiornika oraz nawyków żywieniowych.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz jej zatrzymać? - westchnął Mycroft. Potrzebował jeszcze zwierzątka, któremu nie miał możliwości poświęcić swojego czasu.

\- Ponieważ, najprawdopodobniej, w którymś momencie zacząłbym na niej eksperymentować - powiedział Sherlock - a mówiono mi, że zabijanie niewinnych zwierząt jest nie w porządku.

Tak, Mycroft spędził połowę swojego dzieciństwa, ucząc Sherlocka aby eksperymentował na martwych zwierzętach, a nie je zabijał. To sprawiało, że mamusia rzadziej zalewała się łzami i rozmyślała o tym co robi źle. I ojciec nie musiał jej pocieszać, podczas gdy chłopcy Holmes siedzieli w swoim pokoju, znów zmartwieni, że skrzywdzili swoich rodziców.

\- Nawet ją nazwałem - kontynuował Sherlock, wyrywając go ze swoich myśli.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał melodyjnie.

Sherlock skinął głową, wyglądając na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego.

\- Nazywa się Graham.

Mycroft popatrzył na niego. Graham? Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie, czekaj, Giles! - warknął, wcześniej przeklinając. Opadł z powrotem na fotel, wybijając rytm palcami wzdłuż ramienia, podczas gdy stopą uderzał o podłogę. - Gary? - bardziej zapytał niż stwierdził.

\- Więc dałeś jej trzy imiona?

\- Nie! - wybuchnął. - Po prostu nie pamiętam jak ją nazwałem.

\- A dlaczego to takie istotne?

\- To ważne bo - Sherlock przerwał nagle i westchnął z frustracją. - Potrzebuję papierosa.

Mycroft przewidział to, wyciągając wcześniej paczkę z kieszeni swojego płaszcza. Młodszy Holmes uniósł brwi, ale wziął papierosa i zapalił zapalniczką, trzymaną w szlafroku.

\- To jest prawdziwy papieros - powiedział ze zdziwieniem, po pierwszym zaciągnięciu się. - Nie jedna z tych obrzydliwych rzeczy, które palisz, gdy próbujesz rzucić.

\- Cóż, próba oczyszczenia imienia brata, jednocześnie mając na oku jego przyjaciela, przekonując rodziców, że nie jest on w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie i próbując utrzymać wspomnianego brata z dala od niebezpieczeństwa, to całkiem sporo jak na jedną osobę, nawet tak inteligentną jak ja - odparł Mycroft.

\- Więc powróciłeś do palenia - zanucił Sherlock wokół papierosa. - Dlaczego tego nie zauważyłem?

\- Byłeś zajęty planowaniem zaskoczenia Johna - skomentował Mycroft. - Wyskoczenie z tortu nie zadziałało?

\- Wolałbym o tym nie rozmawiać - mruknął detektyw, marszcząc czoło.

\- Ostrzegałem cię. - Uśmiechnął się.

\- Zamknij się - mruknął Sherlock.

Jego brat odchrząknął i skinął głową na rybkę, popijając, teraz już chłodną, herbatę.

\- W takim razie, wracamy do tematu rybki, jeżeli chcesz.

Sherlock westchnął.

\- Tak naprawdę to nie pamiętam jego imienia - poskarżył się.

\- Więc rybka to chłopiec?

\- Nie ryba! - Wybuchnął Sherlock. - Lestrade!

Brwi Mycrofta uniosły się w zaskoczeniu.

\- Co inspektor ma wspólnego z twoją rybą?

\- To twoja ryba, Mycroft - powiedział młodszy Holmes.

\- To się okaże - odparł jego brat.

Sherlock westchnął i strzepał popiół z papierosa do popielniczki u jego stóp.

\- Lestrade, nie pamiętam jego imienia.

\- Gregory.

\- Greg! - Wykrzyknął detektyw, machając rękami, co sprawiło że popiół wylądował w jego włosach. - Dziękuję. Greg, wiedziałem że zaczyna się od g! - Opadł z powrotem na fotel, jakby przypomnienie sobie czyjegoś nazwiska odebrało mu trochę energii.

\- Znów, poczułem się zdumiony twoim zaangażowaniem - powiedział Mycroft. - Co wspólnego ma Gregory ze złotą rybką?

\- Ryba nazywa się Gregory - oświadczył Sherlock, co wcale nie pomogło.

\- Tak? - zapytał starszy Holmes.

\- Mhm - mruknął, zaciągając się papierosem; dym uchodził jego nosem i ustami. - Jesteś samotny i potrzebujesz towarzystwa, a Gregory jest idealny.

Mycroft uniósł brew, ale Sherlock nie patrzył na niego, nawet gdy ten zapytał: - Gregory jest idealny dla mnie?

\- Ryba - wykrzyknął - ryba jest idealna na ciebie!

Powoli zaczynał rozumieć do czego dąży jego brat i roześmiał się.

\- Dlaczego się śmiejesz? - zapytał, wciąż na niego nie spoglądając.

\- Och, bez powodu. - Mycroft uśmiechnął się. - Jednakże, uważam że masz rację, Gregory jest dla mnie idealny.

Sherlock usiadł prosto, przeszywając go spojrzeniem.

\- Tak uważasz? - zapytał, wyglądając na podekscytowanego.

\- Mhm - mruknął ponownie w odpowiedzi. - Naprawdę, Sherlock... Dziękuję.

Młodszy Holmes wyglądał na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie, a Mycroft dokończył herbatę i znów zapadła między nimi cisza. Sherlock sięgnął po drugiego papierosa, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i bracia zobaczyli inspektora, rozmawiającego z idącą za nim panią Hudson.

\- Cześć - rzucił, uśmiechając się na widok Mycrofta, lecz patrząc na Sherlocka. - Mamy sprawę.

\- Sprawa! - wykrzyknął Sherlock, od razu wstając. Wcisnął papierosa w dłoń brata, niemalże go podpalając i poczochrał włosy, przed ściągnięciem szlafroka i zastąpieniem go marynarką. W mniej niż minutę odkopał buty spod kanapy, obwiązał szyję szalikiem i założył na siebie płaszcz.

Mycroft jedynie uśmiechał się, rozsiadając wygodniej w fotelu i obserwując jak Gregory wręcza jego bratu adres.

\- Wezmę taksówkę - powiedział Sherlock i odwrócił w jego stronę. - W ten piątek, tak?

\- W rzeczy samej - odparł. - I nie spóźnij się, Sherlocku. Wiesz jak oni się martwią.

Młodszy Holmes przewrócił oczami i przecisnął się obok Grega, a pani Hudson ruszyła za nim po schodach.

Mycroft zaciągnął się papierosem i uśmiechnął się, gdy Lestrade patrzył jak porusza się jego jabłko Adama.

\- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj - powiedział Gregory.

\- Mój brat zadzwonił - Holmes wzruszył ramionami - a kiedy przyszedłem ofiarował mi złotą rybkę.

Greg zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na stół, patrząc na rybkę jakby była tykającą bombą.

\- Po co? - zapytał, przechodząc przez pokój.

\- Uważa, że jestem samotny - stwierdził Holmes.

Lestrade uniósł brwi.

\- Ty, samotny? - zapytał się, a następnie zaśmiał. - Może czasami.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się.

\- Czasami... w rzeczy samej. Poznaj Gregory'ego, moją nową złotą rybkę.

\- Nazwałeś ją Gregory?

\- Nie, Sherlock, nazwał ją Gregory - powiedział Holmes. - Najwyraźniej, Gregory będzie dla mnie idealnym towarzyszem.

Greg usiadł na oparciu fotela i Mycroft odchylił się, aby móc patrzeć na mężczyznę.

\- Czy Sherlock próbuje powiedzieć to co myślę, że próbuje powiedzieć? - zapytał inspektor.

\- Rozpracowałeś to szybciej niż ja.

Lestrade zaśmiał się.

\- Widzisz, nie jestem głupi.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jesteś - odparł Mycroft. - Podczas, gdy większość ludzi to dla mnie takie złote rybki, to ty... - urwał i odwrócił głowę, a Greg obrócił się i spojrzał na niego z góry.

\- Ja co?

Holmes uśmiechnął się i pochylił, zmniejszając dystans między nimi i przyciskając swoje usta do ust Gregory'ego. Ten natychmiast oddał pocałunek i zatracili się na dobrą minutę czy dwie, po prostu ciesząc się sobą nawzajem.

\- Jesteś idealny - wyszeptał Mycroft, gdy w końcu się rozdzielili.

\- Przypomnij sobie to, gdy następnym razem znów nie użyję podkładki - odparł Lestrade ze śmiechem.

\- Mhm, cóż, masz swoje wady - Holmes wzruszył ramionami.

\- Muszę iść - powiedział Greg, wstając i patrząc jak Mycroft znów zaciąga się papierosem, a dym otacza jego głowę. - Widzimy się wieczorem?

\- Tak. Przyjadę po ciebie o szóstej, o ile wciąż nie będziesz pracował nad sprawą.

\- Nie... Sherlock szybko ją rozpracuje, nie wydaje się być skomplikowana - powiedział Gregory obojętnie. - Pomyślałem po prostu, że wyciągnę go na trochę z mieszkania.

\- Dziękuję, Gregory.

Greg uśmiechnął się i pocałował go raz jeszcze nim wyszedł i zostawił go samego. Dokończył papierosa, zanim wrzucił go do popielniczki. Złapał swój płaszcz oraz rybkę - ostatecznie zdecydował się na Grahama; posiadanie dwóch Gregorych w jego życiu mogłoby być trochę konfundujące. Ruszył do drzwi, gdzie wpadł na panią Hudson, która bez wątpienia postanowiła sprzątnąć w mieszkaniu, dopóki nie było w nim Sherlocka.

\- Pilnuję wszystkiego, panie Holmes - powiedziała, gdy się mijali. - Je przynajmniej raz dziennie, głównie dlatego, że mówię iż jestem samotna i wolę jeść w towarzystwie. Wyrzucam też te bardziej niebezpiecznie eksperymenty, gdy w końcu idzie spać i upewniam się, że jego skarpetki i ukryte szuflady nie zawierają nic podejrzanego.

Mycroft odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, którego niewiele osób mogło kiedykolwiek zobaczyć.

\- Dziękuję, pani Hudson, jest pani błogosławieństwem dla nas wszystkich.

Kobieta zachichotała i ścisnęła jego rękę, a następnie jej wzrok przeniósł się na rybkę, którą niósł.

\- Prezent. Od mojego brata - wyjaśnił.

\- Wiem, byłam z nim gdy ją kupował. - Pokiwała głową. - Nie martw się, mój drogi - dodała, klepiąc go po ramieniu. - Sherlock niedługo zauważy i będzie szczęśliwy z waszego powodu.

Mycroft uniósł brwi. Pani Hudson nachyliła się w jego stronę.

\- Pan i inspektor Lestrade jesteście bardzo uroczą parą - oznajmiła, a następnie czmychnęła do krzątania się po mieszkaniu.

Stał przez chwilę, myśląc o rozmowie którą przyjdzie mu odbyć po południu. Ostatecznie zaśmiał się do siebie, kręcąc głową i zszedł po schodach. Naprawdę kochał panią Hudson.

**Author's Note:**

> Jak pewnie część zauważyła, tłumaczenie wrzuciłam jakiś czas temu na ff. Ta wersja jest odrobinę uaktualniona i poprawiona; nieznacznie, bo nieznacznie, ale jednak.


End file.
